


A Night of Laughter

by MellMellMell



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Couples in Love, Darts, F/M, Fun, Laughter, Love, M/M, The Woolpack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellMellMell/pseuds/MellMellMell
Summary: Based on a promts. Or four. Robert and Aaron go on a double date in The Woolpack with Victoria and Adam. They share funny stories, -including Aaron's first time-, play darts, and the boys can't help but talk about how much they love each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smittenwithsugden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/gifts).



> So this is based on a few promts by smittenwithsugden. It was just meant to the promts to do with Ribert finding out Aaron slept with Victoria, but then I realised they were on a double date, and well this happened. 
> 
> Hope you like it, and that it was what you were looking for smittenwithsugden.

"Rob?", shouted Aaron into the back room of the pub, while he took his boots off at the door. He had just finished work and he was hoping to see his gorgeous boyfriend before anyone else got in. 

"Yeah?", Robert shouted back, running down the stairs to meet him, "what's up?".

"Nothing," smirked Aaron, "I just wanted to ..", but instead of finishing the sentence he just pushed his lips to Roberts, and pushed Robert back against the wall. 

He could feel the confusion on Roberts face as he kissed him, but only for a second, and then Robert was giving just as good as Aaron was. 

Panting, Aaron pulled away and said breathlessly, "Adam wants us to meet him and Vic for a drink later, up for it?",

"Sure,", agreed Robert, asking, "is that what you wanted to ask? What was with the kissing and the wall and-"

Aaron cut him off again, slamming their mouths back together, before pulling away again. Leaving Robert a panting, shaking wreck. Aaron loved that he could play Robert like this, affect him so, and he knew Robert loved it too. 

He kissed him again, this time softly, leaving Robert chasing more as he pulled away again, "I was thinking, if I'm going out, I should probably shower, even if it is just to the pub. I'm feeling a bit... sweaty, and dirty from the scrap,"

"Yeah?", asked Robert, hoping this was going where he thought it was. 

"Yeah," breathed Aaron across his boyfriends lips, "if we're going out you should probably shower as well,". 

Robert didn't need anymore encouragement. He placed a quick peck on Aaron's lips, before taking his hand and dragging him up the stairs to the bathroom. 

Fully remembering to lock the door this time. 

***

A few hours later and they were sitting in the booth of the pub nearest the backroom. They had joined Vic and Adam a while back, but not before Adam complained that they were late. They had just smirked at each other and ordered drinks. The showering had taken longer than planned. 

The drinks had been flowing for a few hours, and the conversation had turned to embarrassing stories. Vic had told a particularly funny one about Robert, and a cow chasing him. Which to Adam, who was every inch the farmer, was absolutely hilarious. Robert had retaliated with a story about the first time Victoria had raided their mothers makeup bag. The words, scary, clown and blusher were used. The best bit of the story had been that she looked so much like a clown she had given Andy a fright and he had nearly cried. Both of the Sugdens were crying with laughter. 

"Y'know,", said Adam, cheerily, "that your loving boyfriend here Robert, used to fancy me,"

"Adam!", growled Aaron, really hoping not to get into it. When he turned to look at Robert, his boyfriend was wearing a huge grin and had a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. It worried Aaron no end. 

"What? It's true innit?", laughed Adam, seeing how uncomfortable it was making his best mate. What were mates for eh? If not to embarrass you. And after living with the oldest Sugden for so long, he was pretty sure Robert wouldn't be bother. He loved himself maybe more than Aaron loved him. 

Aaron just rolled his eyes at him, taking a large swig from him pint. 

"Actually,", started Robert, curiously, "I was wondering if you could help me? Aaron here refuses to tell me who his first time was with,", he paused for a second when Aaron chocked on his pint, but continued on, smirking, a few seconds later when he saw that he was fine, "but I know it's someone I know and I know it's a girl.. what?"

The couple on the other side of the table had broken down into hysterical laughter. Adam was already wiping the tears from his eyes. 

"What?", pushed Robert again, turning to look at Aaron who was refusing to meet his eye. He could see that Aaron was smirking at the two idiots across the table, which just made him more curious, "c'mon guys, I'm clearly missing something?".

That just made them worse. Adam had actually laid his head on the table, still laughing away. Victoria was trying to compose herself, but every time she looked at her brother she failed. 

It was at this point that Chas appeared, asking if they wanted refills, to which they all agreed. 

"What's all this hilarity for anyway?," she asked smiling, clearly pleased to see her son having a good time.

"Robert here was just asking who Aaron's first time was with,", smirked Adam. 

Chas laughed too, before saying, "oh I'm not getting involved in that conversation, and not just because it's my son,", walking away still smirking to herself. 

"Right,", spoke Robert firmly, "somebody tell me, it can't be that bad, just tell me"

"Vic,", said Adam casually, motioning his head towards his wife. 

Robert just looked at her, waiting for her to tell him. It took a few seconds for the realisation to kick in. Adam wasn't motioning for Victoria to tell him, Victoria was the answer. 

He whipped his head round face his boyfriend so fast he thought he might faint. At least he has the decency to look embarrassed, thought Robert. 

"Vic?", he spoke finally, wishing Aaron would just look at him. 

His boyfriend just nodded his head shyly, as the other to broke down in fits of laughter again. 

He glared at two across the table, especially his sister. 

"Oi, don't look at me like that Rob,", scolded Vic, though there was still humour in her voice. She's bloody enjoying this, thought Robert, "you weren't even here! It's not a big deal! Anyway, you're a lucky lad, he was pretty good back then, can only be better now he's with someone he actually fancies,". 

Robert couldn't help but smirk, though he quickly straightened his face. I mean this was his Aaron, and his little sister. Robert was opened minded enough, he didn't think anything would bother him, but the he had never thought it was Victoria! 

"Aaron..?"

"Yeah?", replied his boyfriend softly, finally looking at him. His eyes were huge, Robert often said he looked like a puppy when he did that. He looked nervous. For a second. And then he also burst out laughing. Much to Robert dismay. 

"Aaron! It's not funny,", exclaimed Robert, just making the three of them worse, "you slept with my sister!"

"Oh he found out then,", grimaced Chas, though Robert could see she was amused. 

They all took their pints gratefully, Aaron and Robert sowing nearly all of it in one. 

As she walked away, Aaron spoke, "look Robert, it's not a big deal. I mean I'm gay int I? It's hardly like she's threat,"

"It has nothing to do with the fact she's a girl, or that your gay, and therefore don't fancy her. She's my sister!"

"You slept with Andy's wife,", shot back Aaron. 

"That, that's not the same thing,", 

"Kind is,", smirked Aaron, before smiling brightly at Robert, making Robert roll his eyes. 

"It's weird," said Robert, "but I'll get over it. I think,".

"Good,", smiled Aaron, leaning across and giving him a quick kiss. 

"Right,", shouted Adam, "shots!".

Making the rest of them make a weird noise between a laugh and a groan. 

***

About an hour, and many more drinks later, the lay had repositioned themselves to the middle of the pub, so that Robert and Adam could play darts. 

Just before they had started Robert had leaned across and said to Aaron, "I'm gonna show you why I'm a better choice than those too,". 

Aaron could smell the alcohol on his breath, a smell that if it was anyone else would have disgusted him, but this was Robert, and it just made him feel fuzzy. God, he's hot, thought Aaron. 

"Robert dear,", teased Aaron, "don't say things like that, you know fine well you suck at darts,"

"Well I could suck yo-", 

"Right Robert, your sister is present!", exclaimed Vic, in a very high pitched voice, covering her eyes just incase. 

"What Vic?", smirked Robert, he had that look again, the one Aaron knew trouble, "it's not like you haven't seen...", he drifted off, waving his had around Aaron's crouch area. 

Mortified, Aaron just pushed him towards the dartboard with a firm, "enough", causing his boyfriend and his best friend to laugh again as they picked up their darts. 

After a few minutes it was clear that Adam was going win. But Robert, being Robert, had insisted that they play for two out of three. 

"Y'know," started Victoria, who was almost as drunk as her brother. Bloody Sugdens, thought Aaron, can't hold their drink. "I'm so glad he has you. It's nice to see him like this, happy, settled, you've been so good for him".

Aaron couldn't help the blush that arrived on his cheeks. 

"And I'm glad you have him,", she continued, "you're the same now, happy and settled. It makes me so happy,"

He could see she was getting emotional, the tears forming in her eyes. It was making him emotional too. 

"Y'know Vic, he's the best thing that ever happened to me,", he said, making her beam, "I don't think I'd be here, or alive even without 'im. He's everything," he could hear that he slurring his words a little, and he knew he should stop, that he was more drunk than he previously thought, but he couldn't, he just keep going, "d'you know he's the only one that can bring Liv out of one of her moods, they pretend like they don't like each other but it's a lie, they love each other. Just don't let them know I'm on to them. And do you know that he can play piano? Yeah, I mean not very much, and not very well but he can... play enough for you to identify a tune. It's amazing,". 

He stopped to take a breath, and a long drink from his pint. He could see that Victoria was about to speak but he butted in anyway, "he's just great. He's been so great to me. He makes me feel normal, y'know? Like a proper human. He makes all the things that have happened to me just that, things that have happened, they're not me. I'm me. And he wants _me_. I'm so lucky,". 

She watched him now, as he sat gazing up at Robert. Gazing, that was the only word for it. It made her heart swell. That her best friend, that had struggled through so much, and her stupid, messed up big brother, had found each other, and made a whole. After the few months they had all had, they deserved to be happy. She just pated his hand, and gave him a huge smile, that he reciprocated. And then she jumped up to kiss her husband congratulations for winner two rounds. 

Robert huffed as he laid the darts back down on the shelf, he knew he was moping, but he was too drunk to care. Normally he would have pretended it didn't bother him. But that would require energy he didn't thing he had. Man I'm getting old, he thought. 

Suddenly, his handsome and very hot boyfriend was standing in front of him. He smiled at Aaron, as the younger man put his hands on his waist, pulling him in for a soft kiss. 

"You don't have to worry,", whispered Aaron, "I still think you're better than those to idiots,", making Robert giggle and bury his head in the shorter mans neck, "now go and get me another drink, and then after, we're going up stairs, and if your lucky, I might let you win then,".

Robert grinned at him, pushing his crotch into his boyfriends briefly before heading to the bar. 

"What can I get you love?", asked Chas brightly. She knew fine well that they had probably had enough, and if she was responsible mother, and Landlady, she should probably refuse service. But as she had watching her son, laughing and joking with his mates, kissing and flirting with his boyfriends, she had decided against. She knew he was safe, that they were only going to be walking up the stairs, and Vic and Adam were just across the round. 

"Three pints, please Chas, and red wine for Vic,"

"Y'know she's been drinking white all night?"

"Well then she'll have that,", laughed Robert, "and whatever Cain here is having"

"That's awful nice of you Sugden, do you want something?", teased Cain. 

He had been watching them as well. And seeing Aaron so happy was worth putting up with anything. Even Robert Sugden. It almost made him like the blonde man. Almost. 

"What? No, no, just being friendly,"

"A that what it is,"

"Yeah,", said Robert before continuing, "I want you to know that I really love him. I do, promise. He's like that best thing that's ever happened to me. He's funny, and smart, and _sexy_ ,"

"Oh I don't think we need to hear about that,", smirked Chas, as she was pouring the last of the pints. 

"No right,", flustered Robert, "but I'm just tryna say that, you don't have to worry, cause I'm gonna take good care of him, promise. Always. I'm gonna make sure he's happy, and he's safe, and make sure Liv is too. Y'know Cain I lost at darts there-,"

"I saw,", spoke Cain dead pan, making Chas snort, she could see how amused he was by Roberts speech. She was too, and a little endeared. 

"And he said that he still wants me, that I'm still the best. I mean, Aaron, and he still wants me, even though I'm terrible at darts. How great is that!"

Cain couldn't help but laugh at him, it was slightly sweet after all, "right Shakespeare, maybe you should take those drinks over to lover boy then,"

"Aw yeah,", he picked up the tray, almost as if he had forgetter that's why he was at the bar. But he made his way over to the table, and took his seat beside Aaron. He threw his arm over the back of his boyfriends chair, and smiled when Aaron snuggled in a little closer. 

They stayed in the pub for little over half an hour, before making their way upstairs. And that night, not only did Robert finally win, but he showed Aaron exactly why he was with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes. I have retread a few times but just incase!


End file.
